


Perfect

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: her dorkiness is endearing [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Short, Very loosely a college fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria thinks about all the reasons she loves Eliza so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So the reason this one is so short is because I've been going through some sort of writers block (despite my fics being pretty short anyways) No beta, all mistakes are my own, constructive criticism is welcome. I didn't even give this a second look because I wrote it so early in the morning, but I hope y'all enjoy. Thanks.

 

As Maria sits here combing her thin fingers through the smoothness of Eliza's hair, she takes the time to appreciate how lucky she is to have scored someone as amazing as Eliza Schuyler.

Maria loves everything about her- the way she smiles. She smiles with so much compassion and love, it makes Maria's heart skip a beat every time. The way she laughs. Sometimes she snorts and makes a cute pouty face when Maria laughs about it, but then she's giggling with her too before long. The way she talks. She talks on this side of "too fast", and Maria loves it more than anything. The way her eyes light up when she talks sometimes, when she's talking about something she's particularly fond of. The way she smells. She always smells like vanilla, and it's enticing. The smell is especially strong when they're cuddled together on the couch. And oh, the way she holds onto Maria like she'll slip out of her fingers any second. It's so intimate, so loving, it makes Maria's head swim a little.

She loves everything about her. From Eliza's hair, perfect nails, little dimples when she grins just so, even the fact that she basically wears nothing but sundresses everyday, if not borrowing one of Maria's shirts.

Maria can't believe the immense love she feels for Eliza, the fact that she can make Maria a hot mess without even trying. Whenever Eliza's around, Maria always feels lighter on her feet. Her head buzzes with positive energy, her face flushes as bright as her skin will allow, her heart misses more than a couple beats. Eliza's so perfect, with her always-messy hair, smile brighter than the sun, and good vibes, along with everything else about her. And she's so humble about it too, humble about all the fortunes in her life, and it just drives Maria crazy. Seriously, what did the world do to deserve someone like Eliza? What did  _ Maria  _ do to deserve someone like Eliza? It's surreal to think about how the beautiful ray of pure fucking sunshine sitting in her arms peacefully nodding off, is all Maria's. It makes her dizzy to think about.

Her fingers have a weird tingly and numb feeling to them when she manages to tear away from her thoughts and she looks down at the young Schuyler cuddled up against her. Her body is just radiating heat, and Maria is sweating under her shirt. The girl denies that she heats up like a furnace, but Maria knows the truth. She stays like this, petting gently at Eliza's silky black hair for a while, twisting the strands between her fingers just as she was doing earlier (there was never a trace of a knot in Eliza's hair, ever. Another perfect thing about her.) Maria breathes out a laugh as her other hands lays at Eliza's hip, her thumb rubbing soft circles on the exposed skin where Eliza's borrowed shirt rides up just a little.

"I know you're awake." Maria mumbles. Eliza doesn't say anything, but Maria can feel her grin where her face is resting in her neck.

"I am." Eliza says minutes later. She plays with the bottom of Maria's shirt, humming a little.

"You know, I love you a lot." Maria says, seemingly out of the blue. Eliza stops for a moment, completely stops, and Maria frowns a little. "Eliza?"

Eliza lifts her face from Maria's neck, and her face is completely red, flushed. She looks absolutely flustered and Maria grins again and Eliza hugs her tightly, squeezing the dear life out of her.

"Way to just spring that up on me without any warning." Eliza mumbles, trying to sound the least bit frustrated. "But yeah, I love you a lot, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, if y'all got any ideas for the next fic, go ahead and let me know.


End file.
